Gran cielo de amor
by EveLyn142
Summary: si no te hubiera conocido,no habría experimentado ese sentimiento de absoluta felicidad... ¿como estas ahora?. Yo continuo amando el gran cielo azul... . SasuSaku 3. Adaptación de una de mis películas favoritas. Léanlo es mi primer fic (:
1. Instrucciones para una mejor lectura

Instrucciones para poder entender la historia.

Este fic comienza con una Sakura adulta, ella va a ir relatando por partes la historia.

Cuando la "Sakura adulta" relate, pondré **_Sakura*: _**_bla bla bla._ se entiende?

Cuando la "Sakura adolescente" relate, solo pondré _**Sakura: **__bla bla bla. _Notan la diferencia?

Cuando los chicos/hombres hablen, pondré un signo , delante de su dialogo. Por ejemplo: + Soy Naruto, de la clase D -.

Cuando las chicas/mujeres hablen, pondré un signo -, delante de su dialogo. Por ejemplo: - Probablemente te des por vencida -.

**_ESTE FIC NO ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA, ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA DE MIS PELÍCULAS FAVORITAS, TRATARE DE SUBIR CAPITULO TODOS LOS LUNES. SI UN LUNES ME RETRASO EN SUBIR CAPITULO TRATARE DE SUBIRLO EL VIERNES DE ESA MISMA SEMANA. POR FAVOR SEPAN DISCULPAR MIS RETRASOS, PERO AUN SOY UNA ESTUDIANTE Y VA A VER MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE ESTARÉ CON MUUUUCHA TAREA U_U. SI EL FIC LES GUSTO POR FAVOR NO DUDEN EN DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS Y RECOMENDARLO (: _**

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_

_ATTE:__** MERY **_


	2. O1: Celular Extraviado

**Capitulo O1: Celular Extraviado.**

(se observa a Sakura en la estación de trenes)

-Moshi-moshi?- _atiende su celular_ - estoy por tomar el tren, si pedí tres días libre,¿eh? ¿puedes ir a recogerme , Gracias, nos vemos luego - _corta la llamada_

**Sakura*:**_ Si no te hubiera conocido aquel día no habría experimentado, el dolor y la tristeza, los recuerdos se llenan de lagrimas. Pero, si no te hubiera conocido, tampoco hubiera experimentado esa alegría ese placer ni los recuerdos llenos de lagrimas - Ahora se la observa haciendo origami, sentada en el tren - Pero... si no te hubiera conocido, tampoco habría experimentado esa alegría ese placer esa preciosidad, esa felicidad ni el sentimiento de absoluta felicidad... ¿como estas ahora?. Yo continuo amando el gran cielo azul._

**(7 años antes)** _Estudiantes de primero - primavera._

Se observa a Sakura en el baño del instituto, arreglando el moño rojo de su uniforme, el cual indica que es una estudiante de primer año, y colocándose algo de brillo en sus labios... sale del baño y se dirige a su salón. Entra a su salón y se sienta junto a sus amigas...

- Sakura, eres lenta - _reprocha Mika_  
- Perdón -  
- Vamos a comer - _alienta Hinata_  
- Si - _dijimos al unisono con Mika_  
- Ah... brillo de labios - _descubre y delata Mika_ - ¿Puede ser que te guste alguien ahora? - _pregunta curiosa._  
- No, aunque me gustaría enamorarme - _dije sacando mi bento_ - no se como empezar... creo -  
- A mi ya me gusta alguien - _confeso Hinata_  
- ¿ enrecio? ¿quien? - _pregunte interesada_  
- Naruto Uzumaki, de la clase D -  
- ¿Naruto? - _pregunte nuevamente, pero esta vez algo extrañada_  
- Si... - _confirmo_  
- Probablemente te des por vencida - _dice Mika bajando sus ánimos_ - Alguien con piercings como esos... No creo que sea un buen chico -  
- No digas eso -_ reprocha Hinata_ - ¿que tanto miras? - _y le quita una libreta de las manos a Mika_  
- No puedes verlo, No... ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! -  
- Tu eres la unica que se vuelve loca con los novios - _dice observando la lista de "chicos guapos" que había armado_  
- ¿ Algún problema con eso? - _pregunta de forma ruda Mika_  
- No, pero para que recogiste tanta información... -  
- Ya han pasado tres meses desde que empezamos el Instituto, espero que de verdad suceda algo antes de las vacaciones primavera - _comenta esperanzada_

_**Sakura: **_ _Así suelen ser nuestros almuerzos (sonriendo ante la pelea), ellas son mis mejores amigas. Hinata Hyuuga, 1.65 de altura. cabello largo, lacio y negro, ojos color perla, muy soñadora. Mika Katayama, misma altura, cabello castaño, ondulado y largo, ojos celestes... femenina y ruda; Luego del almuerzo acompañamos a Hinata a que se acercara a la clase D._

- Ah... no esta -  
- Ya vayámonos - _pide Mika tirando de la camisa de Hinata_  
- Maldición... - _reprocha la ojisperla al no poder verlo_  
- No te pares frente a la clase D tanto tiempo - _pedí también tirando de su camisa_  
- Ya losé - _dice sin ánimos, y cuando nos estábamos regresando a nuestra clase, observamos a Naruto acercarse con dos amigos_  
- Ahí viene, ¡es genial! - _menciona con una gran sonrisa._  
- ¿Cual es? - pregunte confundida entre el rubio y el pelinegro que lo acompañaba  
- El rubio, por supuesto - _dijo muy convencida; Naruto se acerco a nosotras y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia mi_  
+ Mi nombre es Naruto - _se presento mirándome fijamente a los ojos_ - de la clase D, ¿me conoces? - _pregunto y fríamente dije "no." con un movimiento de cabeza_ - entonces intercambiemos números -_ insistió _- ¿bien?, ¿me lo dices?. Tu numero - _definitivamente no estaba interesada en él, y Hinata al notar lo incomoda que estoy decide intervenir_  
- Yo intercambiare números contigo - _dijo y aproveche la oportunidad para salir huyendo de espaldas, por no ver por donde iba choque al pelinegro que estaba acompañando a Naruto, Era alto, mirada fría, pelo negro y peinado de "cola de gallina"; Me observo fijamente_  
- Lo siento - _me disculpe por chocarlo y salí corriendo del lugar, no quería pasar más vergüenza; Di la vuelta al pasillo y me quede esperando a Hinata._  
- Tengo su numero - _dijo con pocos ánimos_ - pero Naruto quería el tuyo... -  
- Hinata - _la tome del brazo en forma de regaño_  
- Entonces prométeme, que no te meterás con Naruto - _pidió de forma retadora_  
- Lo prometo, ni aunque me den un millón de yens lo haré - dije y le sonreí, consiguiendo que me devuelva la sonrisa

(Al día siguiente, por la mañana)

_**Sakura: **__Hacia un bonito día, estaba caminando rumbo al instituto y escuche que Hinata me llamaba_

- Sakura - _llamo Hinata a mis espaldas tratando de alcanzarme_  
- Buenos días - _voltee a saludarla cuando por fin me alcanzo_ - ¿eh? que te has hecho? -  
- Tarde dos horas en maquillarme, las pestañas postizas son muy difíciles de poner - _menciono_  
- ¿Por que de repente te has maquillado? -  
- Aún quiero conseguir a Naruto -  
- ¿Hablas en serio? - _pregunte observándola detalladamente_  
- Sip - _contesto alegremente_  
- Pero... tus pestañas postizas están un poco inclinadas -  
- ¿Que? arreglalas - _pidió frenándose _  
- No te muevas... - _le dije mientras trataba de acomodarlas_ - ¡Ah!, se salieron... -  
- ¿Que estas haciendo? - _dijo tratando de quitarme la pestaña postiza de la mano_  
- Espera, espera, déjame verla - _dije corriendo mientras ella me seguía tratando de q quitármela_

_**Sakura*:**__ Yo, aún no me había dado cuenta, de que el amor ya estaba a mi lado._

_**Sakura:**_ _Ese día por la tarde no me había dado cuenta de que había extraviado mi celular por algún lado. Hice que Hinata se quedara en el salón de clases hasta que el instituto estuviera completamente vació. Un ves todos idos, comencé a revisar cada uno de los pupitres._

- No esta, no esta, no esta - _reprochaba al no poder encontrarlo ni siquiera en mi bolso_  
- ¿Quieres que te llame una vez más? - _me pregunto Hinata mientras leía una revista de modas... creo._  
- Si - _le pedí sin dejar de revisar el lugar_ - ¿como puede ser que lo allá extraviado durante el descanso? -  
- Esta sonando - _me aviso Hinata, haciendo que me quedara en silencio, cuando de repente recordé _  
- tal vez este en la biblioteca - _ni bien dije aquello salí corriendo hasta el lugar antes mencionado._

_**Sakura:**_ _Una vez allí entre y estaba completamente vacía muy silenciosa y el reflejo del atardecer caía sobre los libros mal acomodados en una mesa. Comencé a revisar el lugar y de repente escuche el tono de llamada de mi celular entre las estanterías cuando logre escuchar con más nitidez me acerque y conteste..._

- Hinata, gracias ya lo encontré - _dije acomodando el libro que lo había estado tapando_  
+ Me alegro - _dijo una voz masculina del otro lado._  
- ¿Quien eres? - _pregunte medio asustada._  
+ Es un secreto - _un silencio incomodo se creo con el desconocido_ + Nos vemos, Sakura -.

* * *

Holi :3

Bueno... este es el primer capitulo del fic. Espero que les haya gustado, que no haya sido muy confuso... y si así fue, háganme saber.

No duden en dejarme comentarios, en agregarme a favoritos y agregar esta historia a favoritos.

Gracias por leer (:

Atte: **Mery **


	3. O2: Conociendo al chico secreto

- ¿Quien eres? - _pregunte medio asustada._  
+ Es un secreto - _un silencio incomodo se creo con el desconocido _+ Nos vemos, Sakura -.

**Capitulo O2: Conociendo al chico secreto.**

_**Sakura:**__ Corte la llamada, y revise si aquel numero tenia algún vinculo con mis contactos, revise mis contactos, mis llamadas recientes y mis mensajes... por alguna razón no tenia nada, todo había sido borrado. Volví a llamar a aquel muchacho, para preguntarle porque había hecho aquello..._

+ ¿Que? -  
- Um... soy la dueña del celular que encontraste -  
+ Ya losé, guarde tu numero - _dijo y rió de una forma sexy..._  
- Todos los números de mi celular desaparecieron -  
+ Yo los borre - _confeso..._  
- ¿Por que?... -_ pregunte un poco enfadada pero fui interrumpida_  
+ ¿Perder tus números te molesta tanto? -_ no sabia que responder_ - si una persona realmente quiere hablarte, entonces te llamará -

(Esa misma noche, ya en la casa)

_**Sakura:**__ nos encontrábamos ya cenando, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Hinata... con ese ya era el tercer numero que recuperaba. Una vez terminada la cena, tome un baño y me acosté... había tenido un día jodidamente raro y no tarde en dormirme... aunque a los pocos minutos mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un llamada..._

- Moshi moshi? - _dije algo adormilada_  
+ Soy yo - _"saludo" aquel chico de la tarde_  
- ¿Que quieres? -  
+ ¿Estabas dormida? - _me senté en la cama_ + Tu voz adormilada es bonita -  
- Estoy despierta - _dije tratando de sonar como tal_  
+ Entonces.. ¿mi numero esta primero en la lista? -  
- No - _conteste fríamente y corte la llamada para poder seguir durmiendo_

(Tres días después, por la mañana)

_**Sakura:**__ Las vacaciones de verano habían empezado, y esta mañana fue muy calurosa... me encontraba sentada en el suelo del living, mirando televisión y comiendo un helado, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar..._

- ¿Cual es el motivo para llamarme todos los días - _pregunte algo fastidiada, cuando mi mamá se acerco a aspirar el suelo donde estaba sentada_  
- Muévete -_ me dijo y me senté en el sofá _- me estorbas -  
+ Muévete, dice que estas en su camino -  
- ¿No tienes otros amigos? - _pregunte mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto_  
+ Tu mamá parece estar todo el día en la casa -  
- ¿Me estas escuchando? - _pregunte al notar que esquivo la pregunta que le había hecho_ - Y deja de llamarme -  
+ Esta bien, somos amigos o ¿no? - _ya estaba dentro de mi cuarto_  
- Entonces, dime tu nombre - _dije sentándome en mi cama_ - en que año y clase estas -  
+ Ah, empiezas a interesarte en mi -  
- No es eso, solo siento que es injusto - _me había puesto nerviosa, no quería darle a entender eso_  
+ Mi nombre es... - _maldito silencio incomodo_ - ¡Secreto! - _comenzó a reír de una manera sexy. Pero corte la llamada._

(Noches después...)

_**Sakura:**__ estaba sentada en la ventana de mi cuarto, con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, se podían observar los fuegos artificiales del festival, mientras yo hablaba por celular..._

- Y dime... ¿como son tus cejas? -  
+ Pobladas - _contesto y al instante las dibuje_  
- ¿Y tu boca? -  
+ Labios sexys -  
- ¿Sexys? -  
+ ¿Acabaste ya? -  
- No importa como luzcas -  
+ ¿Huuuuuuuh? - reprocho  
- ¿Y tu interior?, ¿que clase de personalidad tienes? -  
+ ¿Interior?, soy un hombre amable... hasta ayude a que encuentres tu celular -  
- Mentiroso - _reí por lo bajo_

(Una noche después)

_**Sakura:**__ me estoy acostumbrando a hablar todos los días con este chico, ahora mismo estoy en la tina hablando con el..._

+ ¿Que más te gusta? -  
- Um... las flores y... la biblioteca del instituto vacía, ¿y a ti? -

_**Sakura**__: termine de bañarme, me vestí para dormir y salí a buscar algo de agua a la nevera, eso si, en ningún momento dejo que cortara la llamada..._

- ¿Lo sabias?, hay fantasmas en el laboratorio de Biología -  
+ ¿También crees en eso?, eres muy linda - _me quede callada..._ + em... ¿te enfadaste? -  
- Para nada - _y tome un poco de agua_  
+ ¿Entonces porque te callaste de repente? -  
- Soy muy plana, para nada linda - _y saque un pequeño plato con sandia.._.  
+ ¿Que más encontraste para comer? - _como supo..._ + Engordaras - _guarde la sandia denuevo_

_**Sakura**__: estoy en mi cuarto, secándome el pelo, mientras sigo conversando con "secreto"..._

- ¿Me dirás quien eres? -  
+ Ya te lo dije... es un secreto - _aleje un poco el teléfono y le tire aire con el secador de pelo_ + Ruidoso, ¿que estas haciendo? - _reí de forma juguetona y continué tirandole aire _+ Ruidoso, ruidoso, ruidoso -

_**Sakura**__: ya es tarde, estoy haciendo un poco de origami mientras seguimos conversando..._

- Es injusto que sepas tanto sobre mi - _reproche.._  
+ No es injusto -  
- Anda, dime... ¿que tal una pista? - _dije mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y me tire en la cama_  
+ No puedo, es un secreto... dime ¿que estas haciendo ahora? -  
- ¿Ahora? estoy haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento -  
+ ¿Tu cuerpo es suave? -  
- No, es duro... ¿por que? -  
+ Por nada -_ me pare y puse un poco de música, __**BAD BOY de BigBang**__, mi canción favorita_  
- Buena canción ¿verdad? -  
+ Si, no esta mal.. - _dijo poco convencido y mi mamá se acerco a regañarme por el ruido de la música_  
- Sakura, ¿que hora te crees que es? -  
- Esta bien - _conteste, apague la música y me metí en la cama_ - Me regañaron -  
+ Entonces, nos vemos -  
- No, no voy a colgar hasta que me digas quien eres - _dije y me metí debajo de las sabanas_ - ¿podemos conocernos cuando el nuevo semestre comience? -  
+ ¿Quieres encontrarte conmigo? -  
- No es eso, solo quiero saber quien eres - _él se quedo callado y creí que me había cortado la llamada_ - ¿Hola? -  
+ Mira el cielo - _me destape y observe hacia la ventana_  
- Ah, ya es de día -  
+ Eso no importa, mira el cielo - _me levante y fui hasta mi ventana, corrí las cortinas y observe ..._  
- Un rastro de humo -  
+ ¿Puedes verlo? -  
- Lo veo -  
+ Tomale una foto, sera un recuerdo de nuestra primer mañana juntos -  
- Bien, voy a colgar entonces -  
+ Bien -

_**Sakura:**__ corte la llamada, y le saque una foto al rastro de humo... nuestra primer mañana juntos, que bonito que suena.._

(La noche siguiente)

_**Sakura:**__ este fue el ultimo día de vacaciones, y también mi cumpleaños, mis padres acaban de discutir. Estoy en mi pieza, hablando con "secreto"..._

+ Que pasa, pareces triste -  
- Este cumpleaños no fue divertido, mis padres estaban peleando sobre varias cosas -  
+_ Happy b-day to you~, Happy b-day to you~, Happy b-day dear Saku~, Happy b-day to you~_ -  
- Gracias - dije sonriendo  
+ Ven mañana a la piscina antes de la ceremonia, aunque sea un día después, celebremos -  
- ¿Eh? -

(A la mañana siguiente)

_**Sakura:**__ me encuentro en el baño del instituto, mientras Hinata me maquilla un poco, estoy muy nerviosa..._

- Estoy asustada - _mencione mientras me miraba al espejo una vez más_ - él parece amable por celular, siento que es una buena persona... -  
- ¿Quieres verlo? - _pregunto Hinata, dándome "valor"_

_**Sakura**__: Me encuentro en la piscina pero no logro ver a nadie... y me apoyo contra una pared baja de donde se pueden ver los al rededores del instituto, cuando de repente un chico alto, de pelo negro y labios sexys se me acerca, lo observo y me voy del lugar... cuando él me detiene..._

+ Sakura - _me giro y lo observo, mientras el se me acerca_ + ¿Por que estas maquillada así? tu no eres así - _y me quita la sombra de los ojos, con cuidado de no lastimarme_ + Feliz cumpleaños - _dice y saca un pequeño ramo de flores_ + Mi nombre es... Sasuke -  
- No puede ser - _digo y él saca su celular..._  
+ ¿Esto te lo prueba? - _y me enseña la foto del rastro de humo, que los dos habíamos tomado desde diferentes lugares..._  
- No eres la persona del celular, ¿por que? pobresitas - _digo mirando las flores que me había llevado_ - las flores, pobresitas - _lo miro a los ojos, y salgo corriendo_

_**Sakura**__: entro a mi salón, y me dirijo a mi lugar... Hinata y Mika me están esperando ansiosas por saber quien era aquel chico..._

- ¿Quien era? ¿quien era? - _pregunta interesada Hinata_  
- La persona del cabello negro, el de la mirada que da miedo -  
- ¿El amigo de Naruto? -  
- Si... Sasuke -  
- Corre el rumor de que Sasuke tiene novia en otro instituto - _menciona Mika, mirando su cuaderno de "los chicos más guapos"_

* * *

Hoooooooli :3

wow ya paso una semana u_u

ooooooh sera verdad lo de la novia de Sasuke? :O quien sera? que opinan? ^-^

Bueno.. Gracias a toooooooodos, a los 7 que me dejaron reviews :D minna tomodachi arigarou ~

espero que les guste el segundo capitulo, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y agregar a favoritos n.n

Besos :*

Atte: **Mery **


End file.
